geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
User Levels
User Levels 'are unofficial Geometry Dash levels created by players by using the level editor. Players have the ability to like or dislike other users' levels, give a star difficulty, and comment on them (if the player has a registered account). A copying feature is also available which allows players to save a copy of an online level (if enabled by the creator of the level) and edit it in the level editor. If there is no internet connection upon uploading a level an error message will appear reading "Upload failed. Please try again later." If a wrong password is entered while trying to copy a level then another error message will appear that says "Error: Incorrect password!" Levels have the ability to receive rates, depending on the level's difficulty and on its quality. There are three types of rate; a star rate, a feature rate, or an epic rate. Feature rated levels possess a yellow glow around the level's difficulty icon, while Epic rated levels also add a flame outside the glow. If user coins are added, collecting them won't add to the player's user coin count unless they are verified by RobTop— unverified user coins appear brown while verified user coins appear silver. Rated levels award stars and mana orbs upon completion. Mana orbs are also awarded for progression. Finding levels A user seeking a level must first locate the search screen. This is accessed by clicking the rightmost button on the main menu screen, then the bottom right button with a magnifying glass icon that reads "Search" in the ''Create menu. By applying various search filters, the player can quickly find their desired level. There are many different search filters and features, such as: * '''Difficulty rating: A user can choose from all of the available difficulties. They range from Easy to Demon and incorporate Auto ''and ''NA. The player can select certain difficulties at the same time. However, the NA, Demon, and Auto difficulties cannot be paired with another. ** Alongside the demon difficulties added in Update 2.1, there is also the ability to search for them. A user can do so by clicking the Demon difficulty and the plus sign (+) that appears thereafter. The available difficulties are: EasyDemon.png|Easy Demon MediumDemon.png|Medium Demon Demon.png|Hard Demon InsaneDemon.png|Insane Demon ExtremeDemon.png|Extreme Demon * Level length: '''Shows only levels of the specified length. Levels can have a length of Tiny (less than 10 seconds), Short (10 ~ 29 seconds), Medium (30 ~ 59 seconds), Long (60 ~ 119 seconds), or XL (greater than 120 seconds). * '''Star rating: '''Shows only levels that have been awarded star ratings. * '''Quick search options: These options can be used to quickly search for levels. They range from Most Downloaded levels to Friends ''levels. ** '''Most Downloaded:' Displays the levels with the most downloads in descending order. ** Most Liked: Displays the levels with the most likes in descending order. ** Trending: Displays the most recent levels with a high download rate. ** Recent: Displays the most recent levels in order in descending order. ** Magic: Displays the most recently uploaded levels with over 10,000 objects in descending order. ** Awarded: Displays the recently star-rated levels in descending order. ** Following: Displays the most recently uploaded levels from creators the player is following in descending order. ** Friends: Displays the most recently uploaded levels from the player's friend list in descending order. * Extra filters: '''The plus button below the "X" button contains extra filters: ** '''Uncompleted: Filters levels that are uncompleted by the player. There is a setting to also display levels completed prior to 2.1, since the Mana Orbs will have not been obtained. ** Completed: Filters levels that are completed by the player. ** Featured: Filters levels that are Featured. ** Original: Filters levels that are not copies of other levels. *** This excludes levels that are uploaded as copies of themselves. This can happen by copying an uploaded level from the same creator and reuploading it with the same name. That way, the level's ID will be preserved, however the copied level's ID will not be reset. ** Epic: Filters levels that are Epic. ** Song: Filters levels based on the selected song. Upon selecting this filter, on the bottom of the dialog there will appear controls to select the desired song to filter. ** No Star: Filters levels that are not star-rated. ** Coins: Filters levels that have verified coins. ** 2-Player: Filters levels that have 2-player mode enabled. * Saved levels: 'The player can go to this button in the ''Create menu to view a list of all the online levels that a user has played in Geometry Dash, sorted so that the custom levels that the player has most recently played show up first in the list. By default, only 20 levels are available and allowed to play without loading them again. As of Update 2.1, up to 100 levels can be available. * '''"X" button: Resets all currently applied filters. Uploading a level When a custom level has been verified, the following steps must be taken in order for the custom level to be uploaded. *A level cannot be uploaded if it contains a start position (abbreviated as Start Pos). **Prior to Update 2.11, an exploit allowed levels which had High Detail mode to be verified legitimately in low detail mode and therefore able to be released. Moreover, the low detail mode button is only seen in the editor, which means that the level cannot be played with it. *The custom level must have a name (it cannot be changed once it has been submitted). **A description of the level can be left blank, as this is optional. It can also be changed, unlike the title name. **If the title is left blank, then it will be automatically named "Unnamed 0" and so on. *The creator can request the rating and the star value. *The creator can enable or disable the copy availability of the level and can implement a password lock. **The creator can also unlist a level, which will cause it to only be accessible if you search for the ID. **The creator can copy their level even if it's not copyable. *Based on user ratings and suggested star/difficulty ratings from level moderators, the level may receive a rating (1 creator point), a feature (2 creator points), or an epic rating (3 creator points). *A custom level must be at least 10 seconds long or it will be deleted. Trivia *The most downloaded level is Level Easy ''by Cody with 40,100,521 downloads and 3.087,189 likes as of 17 February 2020. *The most liked level is ''ReTraY by DiMaViKuLov26 with 3,887,386 likes and 29,791,531 downloads as of September 3rd, 2019. *The most liked Demon level is The Nightmare by Jax with 2,661,299 likes and 30,851,087 downloads as of September 3rd, 2019. *There have been more than 59.7 million custom levels on the server in total. **Most of these levels have been deleted for various reasons, including user-requested, moderator-requested or automatic server deletion. *The very first level uploaded to the server is 1st Level by Real Storm, with an ID of 128. **Robert Topala uploaded the third custom level, "Spike Spike", with an ID of 130. However, this level was removed towards the end of Update 2.0 because of a hacker attack. *RobTop occasionally uploads "Editor Example __" levels which show examples of how to use different triggers and new gameplay aspects on the Editor. *A rated level can have its rating removed if it is later discovered that the verification was not legitimate or if the level contains a secret way. **There are, however, plenty of secret way levels as well as other hacked levels that are still rated. **A rated level can also have its rating removed if the level's song was originally available, but later gets banned. *When inputting a name for a user level, some vulgar swears (with some exclusions) will convert into a hyphen. *In the beginning of 2.1, even though the demon rating categories were available to select, all of the demon levels were rated Hard Demon. **This was because the levels did not have enough votes to get their ratings changed. *The XL length was originally named "Extra-Long." Update 2.0 introduced this renaming as well as a previously missing filter to search for XL levels. *The difficulty rating icons are based off of the NewGrounds emoticons. *When a player opened the comment section of a level, prior to Update 2.0 there was a button next to the creator's username labelled "More". By clicking this button, the player could view a list of the creator's levels. This feature was removed in Update 2.0 due to RobTop encouraging the creation of registered user accounts.Category:Features